


Fire

by Zozaaaa



Category: Hat Films - Fandom, Yogscast
Genre: Fire mention, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-25 00:26:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3789790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zozaaaa/pseuds/Zozaaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ross is always up late at night working, and he always sees the same student working too. When he notices something’s on fire, Ross realises he already knows who the student is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire

**Author's Note:**

> So uhh this took ages to write because of no motivation and it's probably terrible but here you go oh god

Ross massaged his furrowed brow as he sat in deep thought about this paper he had to get done. His phone lay face down beside him, tempting him into looking through social media, or calling someone. Ross had to resist, he had to finish this paper otherwise he was going to get another fail from his professor. It was already past midnight, he was running out of time.

Brvvv. Brrrrrvvvv. Ross looked at his phone and saw the screen illuminating the desk. He turned the phone over and saw the caller ID. Colin. Ross sighed deeply, Colin was the last distraction he needed right now, but he knew if he didn’t answer, Colin was bound to call at the most inappropriate time.

“Colin?” Ross queried, trying not to sound too pissed off or tired.

“Hello RoooOOOssss” Colin exclaimed, sounding way too happy to speak to him.

“What do you want, mate?” Ross asked, resting his face on his hand, his elbow propping him up.

“I just called to tell you about this new bath bomb I’ve bought.” Colin started, Ross rolled his eyes on the other end of the phone, already knowing where the conversation was going.

“What one is it this time mate?” Ross asked, just going along with the conversation so Colin wouldn’t bother him too much.

“It’s called sex bomb RooooOOssssss, it’s got an essence of jasmine in, it’s very seductive RooooossSss. Do you want to share my bath?”

Ross disliked how Colin always seemed to be in the bath when he phoned him. Ross disliked the way Colin always asked him to share the bath even more.

“No I do not want to share a bath with you Colin, I have a paper to write.” Ross sighed, debating whether to hang up on Colin or not.

“RoOOooossS you need a bath to help you relax. I can help you do that.” Colin stated, although Ross was pretty sure sharing a bath with Colin was not the way he would plan to relax.

“No Colin, I really have to be going now. This paper won’t write itself. Goodbye, Colin.”

“Goodbye ROOoooOosSSs!” Colin called, just as Ross hung up on him, throwing his phone onto the bed behind him.

Ross turned his attention back to his paper, it was all just meaningless words jumbled on a page. A bedroom light from across the street was turned on, causing him to shift his gaze to the flat on the opposite side of the street. Squinting through the darkness of the night, Ross managed to make out another student, sat at his desk facing the window, probably working on a paper or something, Ross assumed.

This student was the same as Ross. Every night he’d be up until late working on papers, studying or browsing social media. This student also noticed Ross was up late almost every night, staring out the window at him or the night. Having Ross up at the same time as him made the night feel less...lonely.

That’s when he saw it. The thick black smoke started rising up into the sky from the building. Ross instantly knew the student’s flat was on fire. In a panic to grab his phone, Ross fell off his chair, scrambling to get up off the floor and call 999.

His hands were shaking so much he could barely dial the numbers, his voice all wobbly when he called for the fire service, giving them the address of his road. During the call, Ross was unable to peel his eyes away from the students room, making sure the student had realised and got out okay.

Ross sprinted out of his flat, panicking the student wouldn’t make it out in time. The student ran out the house, seemingly unharmed, in just his towel which hung around his waist. Ross noticed that the tall stranger was actually pretty handsome,his body was well toned and his beard was far better than anything he could ever grow. For some reason he had green sunglasses on outside, although Ross wasn’t to question his fashion when a far more important matter was at hand.

“You okay mate? I‘ve called the fire brigade” Ross panted, slowing down his pace until he had stopped by the stranger.

“Oh yeah, I’m alright thanks mate, though I don’t think the house is, what’s your name?” The stranger inquired, offering his hand to Ross.

“Oh, I’m Ross, Ross Hornby, what about you?” Ross stated, taking the strangers hand and shaking it.

“I’m Colin….” He started, the both of them realising they already knew each other from previous phone conversations.

“Is it you that’s been asking me to share your bath for the last month?” Ross laughed, the conversation becoming noticeably awkward. Ross bit his lip nervously out of bad habit. Colin, on the other hand, was busy holding up his towel, whilst his other hand ran through his hair in an attempt to stop it plastering to his forehead.

“Hi RoooOOOosss it’s great to meet you!” Colin beamed, pulling Ross into a one-armed embrace. Ross blushed awkwardly, he had to admit, those lush bath bombs did smell amazing.

“Colin why are you wearing green shades? It’s the middle of the night.” Ross asked, taking a step back out of the hug, getting a proper look at Colin before the fire brigade arrived.

“Always gotta look good for you ROOoosssssss” Colin commented, pushing the rim of his neon green sunglasses up the bridge of his nose. His bright pink and blue hair was one of the most noticeable features about him, but Ross thought it made him look oddly attractive.

Colin scratched his arse, forgetting he was in the presence of Ross, not that it really mattered anyway. The towel was super itchy and was tickling his skin whilst the wind nipped at him.

“Um, do you wanna pop into mine or something whilst we wait for the fire brigade, you’re gonna freeze.” Ross noted, shoving his hands into his hoodie pockets.

Colin nodded eagerly, linking arms with Ross, although Ross didn’t fight to get Colin off him. Having intimate company wasn’t that bad after all.

 


End file.
